


Эта мусорка занята?

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, littledoctor



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [14]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Как ни удивительно, из множества мусорных баков Нью-Йорка Клинт и Мэтт оказываются в одном.





	Эта мусорка занята?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [is this dumpster taken?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733606) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



> канонные увечья персонажей (да, у Клинта тоже)

Клинт был несколько удивлен, обнаружив, что в мусорном баке, куда его зашвырнули, уже кто-то был.  
  
Мэтт, лежавшй в том же самом баке, тоже был изрядно шокирован тем, что кто-то свалился на него сверху.   
  
— Какого хрена, чувак? — простонал Клинт, потирая пострадавшую от столкновения с локтем Мэтта голову.  
  
— Ну уж нет, не тебе задавать такие вопросы, я тут был первым, — парировал Мэтт. — Это, можно сказать, моя мусорка. И тут на меня сваливаешься ты.  
  
Клинт закатил глаза.  
  
— Ну извини, обычно в мусорках, куда меня кидают, никого нет.  
  
— На меня раньше тоже сверху никто не падал.  
  
Клинт помолчал.  
  
— И часто ты валяешься по мусоркам?  
  
— Чаще, чем хотелось бы, — признался Мэтт. Он поерзал, перейдя из лежачего положения в полусидячее, и, шипя, вытащил из-под Клинта ногу.  
  
— Прости, — пробормотал Клинт. — Я Соколиный Глаз.  
  
— Сорвиголова. — Мэтт кивнул. — Ты ведь Клинт Бартон? Тебя редко встретишь в этом районе.  
  
— Вот тебе и весь секрет личности, — пробормотал Клинт, вытирая руку о штаны. На ней почему-то была кровь, скорее всего, потому что она же капала ему в глаза со лба.  
  
Мэтт пожал плечами и вздрогнул.  
  
— Черт, — прошипел он, хватаясь за плечо.  
  
— Похоже на вывих, — заметил Клинт.  
  
— Да, по ощущениям тоже, — вздохнул Мэтт.  
  
— Эй, а ведь я о тебе слышал. Ты же адвокат, да? Мэтт Мердок?  
  
Сорвиголова повернул к нему скрытое маской лицо, и Клинт, словно защищаясь, поднял руки.  
  
— Эй, я же зависаю с Мстителями. Слышу всякое.  
  
— Ты разве не глухой? — пробормотал Мэтт.  
  
— Ты разве не слепой? — огрызнулся Клинт.  
  
Мэтт ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Туше.  
  
Клинт огляделся.  
  
— Обстановка тут, конечно, впечатляет, но, может быть, вылезем?  
  
— Я кое-кого жду, — вздохнул Мэтт. — Ей не впервой вытаскивать меня из мусорных баков. Уверен, ее это уже достало.  
  
— О, клево. Может, она и мне голову зашьет?  
  
Мэтт слегка улыбнулся.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
  
— Хорошо устроился. Надо себе тоже кого-нибудь найти, чтобы было кому вытаскивать из мусорок и потом латать.  
  
— Удачи, — отозвался Мэтт, погладив его по плечу здоровой рукой. — И нет, свою я тебе не отдам.  
  
Клинт нахмурился.  
  
— А если ты умрешь… — начал он.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Вот черт.


End file.
